Last Flight Out
by The Bloody Countess
Summary: A songfic about Heero's strange relationship with Relena...plus, a little extra tidbit about the so-clled EDSA TRES that brought about Labor Day's riot...


LAST FLIGHT OUT  
(A songfic by Mainime)  
  
Disclaimers: I no owna Gundam Wing...The song, "Last Flight Out" is a copyright of Plus One's debut album.  
  
Relena Peacecraft was once again alone. But then again, she was alone most of her life. Her brother, sister-in-law, and their one-year-old son, Brent, had gone off to the Bahamas on vacation. 'A vacation you, yourself, forced them to have,' she thought, mentally kicking herself for not tagging along. Correction. She could NEVER tag along anywhere. The responsibility of Vice Foreign Minister was weighing her down and she had obligations to fulfill.  
  
Staring at the framed photographs scattered on her bureau, she half-sighed, half-smiled. Her friends had all been so happy at their weddings and she had been the Maid of Honor of each. From Milliardo's and Noin's, down to Quatre's and Dorothy's. On each account, Mariemeia pestered her with the same question, "Aren't you ever going to get married, Lady Relena?" Ah yes, Maid of Honor, but never a bride.  
  
Relena smirked, remembering the little redhead staring up at her from her dessert with her piercing, grey eyes. The first time she was asked that question was at Milliardo's garden wedding. The second time was Duo's church wedding. The next was Trowa's civil wedding to Cathrine. Then, it was Wufei's Chinese-style wedding. The last time she was asked was Quatre's beach wedding, where Lady Une finally had enough and threatened to have her grounded for asking personal questions.  
  
"It's perfectly fine, Une. I used to ask that kind of question when I was younger." She smiled down at Mariemeia and said, "You know, getting married isn't as easy as you think, Mariemeia. Our friends all took quite a while to find the one they would be spending forever with. Perhaps, it will take me time before I find forever. But when I do, you'll be the first one to know."   
  
To find forever...was it still possible? She was nearing her twenty-fifth birthday and already, the press was citing that she would become an old maid if she didn't find someone soon. Even Millardo was getting into the habit of hooking her up for dates. Still, it wasn't easy for her to forget a certain young man with hair untamed by the wind and steely-blue eyes that looked cold one moment and hopeful the next. He had saved her life so many times before and had nearly died each time.  
  
Wrapping her cotton robe around her, Relena strode out onto the balcony. She sat on the stone edge, gazing at the vast sky yonder. A shooting star caught her eye and reminiscing her childhood fantasy, she wished on that star. "Star light, star bright, the shooting star I see tonight...I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight...(A.N: It's supposed to be "First star I see tonight", but I changed it to suit the story a bit.)" She closed her eyes and wished with all her heart. "I wish he wouldn't disappear so often. I can never thank him enough for always showing up and saving my life..."   
  
Unknown to her, a figure was slowly climbing up to her room, stopping its ascent to listen to her wish. Closer inspection revealed that it was a young man in his early twenties, with brown hair that no comb could ease and blue eyes that could readily freeze anyone in his tracks. He always came at this time of the night just to watch her as sleep would overtake her and soothe away the sharp features that marred her beauty during the day.  
  
Sleep, he knew, was her only freedom, and it was the only thing that seemed to keep her sane in a world full of vultures that tried to look for possible signs of weakness in her. But she was strong, and she remained strong. Only he knew that she wept at night and how much his heart bled when she cried. Years of trying to understand proved futile and every step he took led right back to her.  
  
This night was going to be different, he promised himself. Enough pretense, enough walking away. Tonight would be the beginning of a new life. A new life for him, and for her. Tonight, he was going to tell her everything. He took a deep breath and slowly hoisted himself up, steadying himself, as the sight of her nearly turned his insides to mush.  
  
"Relena..."  
  
The young woman's eyes widened and she whirled around. "Heero?..."  
  
Strong arms encircled her in a protective hug and his warm breath tickled her ear. "Sshh...Relena...please...just let me hold you..." And hold her he did. For what seemed like an eternity, they were in each others arms, neither one saying a word. Heero breathed into her scent, a combination of peach, hyacinth and honeysuckle. It was that scent he remembered from way back when they first met. And it was the same scent that had him addicted for so long.  
  
I'm so scared that you will see   
  
"Relena...I have so much to tell you...and there is so much I have been keeping from you that you need to know," he said, pulling out of their embrace and taking her smooth, white hands in his own calloused ones. The eyes that held his were a mixture of emotions. There was hurt, confusion, trust, longing, and happiness. He felt his own eyes swim at the sight of her and in seconds, tears started to run down his cheeks.  
  
All the weakness inside of me  
  
Relena gathered him in her arms and stroked his hair, soothing the pain they both felt. He tightened his hold on her just as his knees gave way, bringing them to kneel on the tiled marble floor.  
  
I'm so scared of letting go  
  
"Relena...my Relena...please forgive me...I was so scared...so afraid of being with you...so afraid that I would only hurt you..." Heero sobbed into her chest.   
  
That the pain I've hid will show  
  
"Oh Heero Yuy...I wish you could have told me...I would have been able to help you," she reproved with a slightly motherish tone. The tears stung her eyes and she held them back, as she watched the man who had made her, recount every detail of his torment.  
  
I know you want to hear me speak   
But I'm afraid that if I start to   
I'll never stop  
  
He wouldn't stop crying, and for a while, Relena panicked. Tilting his face to meet hers with her hands, she surprised both of them by leaning in and kissing Heero.   
  
I want you to know  
You belong in my life  
I love the hope  
I see in your eyes  
  
Heero shuddered as she kissed the bitter saltiness of his tears from his eyes, making his sobs come to a stop. He drew in another breath, hiccuping slightly as the last of his tears were dried by the beautiful young woman whose face had launched a thousand mobile suits (A.N: Ever heard of Helen of Troy, whose face had launched a thousand ships?) into battle.  
  
"There...there...no more crying, Heero Yuy...it's all over now..."  
  
"I...I don't deserve your kindness...or you, for that matter, Relena...I'll only make your life miserable..."  
  
Aquamarine eyes glittered and there was a resounding slap that followed. Heero stared at her in shock, the stinging in his cheek enabling him to think clearer.  
  
By now, she had stood them both up and she was clearly angry with what he had just said. "Don't you dare say that again...never ever say that again!" she cried, stamping her foot. He only lowered his head and nodded, afraid to meet her penetrating gaze.  
  
For you I would fly  
At least I would try  
For you I'll take  
The last flight out  
  
Looking at him, her face softened and she brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry...for doing that just now..."   
  
Slowly backing away from him, she turned to her room. Heero tried to take a half-step forward, fearing that this was just a dream and he would wake up alone. "Where are you going?" he asked, the slight edge in his voice obvious to her.  
  
She gestured to the chairs situated on the right side of the balcony. "Just sit somewhere...I'll be right back..."  
  
He complied, but instead of the chairs, he sat where she had been, minutes ago.  
  
I'm afraid that you will leave  
As my secrets have been revealed  
  
She came back with a thick blanket in her arms, the night air having grown colder due to the approaching winter. Taking the blanket, he covered both of them and they sat under the stars, content to be together. (A.N: Oh...::breathes::this is such a romantic picture...I'll just HAVE to draw them like that!)  
  
In my dreams you'll always stay  
Every breathing moment from now  
  
The Japanese pilot closed his eyes, savoring the nearness of her, as a familiar song's refrain wafted from her room.  
  
I know you want to hear me speak   
But I'm afraid that if I start to  
I'll never stop  
  
"When I was a child, I loved looking out my window at the stars. Sometimes, I climbed up to our roof and nearly gave Mother a conniption," Relena smiled, remembering her nine-year-old self climbing onto the roof just to sit and stargaze. Heero looked into her eyes, finding the same childish hope he once possessed reborn in them.  
  
I want you to know  
You belong in my life  
I love the hope  
I see in your eyes  
  
"I think I was around nine or ten when I set out to prove that I could count the stars. That was my first mission." He chuckled, clasping her smaller hand and kissing it.  
  
For you I would fly  
At least I would try  
For you I'll take  
The last flight out   
  
His eyes darkened all of a sudden and then his lips moved. Relena strained to hear the words coming from his mouth. It took her a second to realize that Heero was softly singing to her.   
  
I cannot hold back the truth no more  
I let you wait too long  
  
Her eyes filling with tears, she joined him singing, her clear soprano blending perfectly with his slight baritone.  
  
Although it's hard and scares me so  
A life without you scares me more  
  
I want you to know  
You belong in my life  
I love the hope  
I see in your eyes  
  
For you I would fly  
At least I would try  
For you I'll take  
The last flight out  
  
Heero held her close and kissed her with a passion he had never known before as their singing ended. All of what he wanted was right here with her and only he refused to understand that she was his true happiness.  
  
The young man smiled a genuine smile for the first time since she had last seen him and fingered the golden tresses that shone with a lustre that put gold to shame. "Lena...I don't want to ever leave your side anymore...All those years of separation have been painful for the both of us." She nodded slowly, her eyes a vision of love.  
  
"It need not be like that any longer," he continued, tracing the smoothness of her cheek with one finger. "I intend to stop all of this and stay with you always. I may not have a ring to symbolize my love, but I vow to make you happy for all eternity."  
  
"Heero, if that's your way of proposing, I say yes, I will marry you," she laughed, brushing aside his bangs to get a better look into his eyes. "I've always loved you, Heero...but I was just too scared to tell you...so, I'm saying it now. I love you, Heero Yuy"  
  
"As do I, Relena Peacecraft...as do I..."  
  
And he sealed it with a kiss, just as another shooting star streaked across the sky. In that moment, the stars seemed to shine brighter with the promise of a greater future.  
  
~*owari*~   
  
Like? Just forgive me for the sloppiness on this one...I've been ill from watching the news on Estrada's loyalists who defaced the EDSA shrine...And to think that JV Ejercito, one of his concubine's sons said, "Bakit? Binastos din naman nila ang ama ko." ("Why? They didn't respect my father either.") JV! You're either stupid, or deranged, or both! We're talking about the Virgin Mary's statue that your father's crazed fans desecrated! Your father never had any respect for the church or for the people! It's only fair that we not respect him! _ 


End file.
